24 Marca 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Mapeciątka; odc.16 - Wielka kradzież ciasteczek; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:05 Mały diabeł cz.II; film fab.prod.francuskiej 09:00 Teleranek 09:25 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk 09:55 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Planica 12:00 Najnowsze teledyski Arki Noego 12:15 Anioł Pański; retransmisja modlitwy 12:30 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Poszukiwacze skarbów; teleturniej stereo 13:45 Małolaty Ninja na wojennej ścieżce; Three Ninjas Knucle up; 1994 film fab.prod.USA 15:10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15:35 Studio sport; MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Nagano - Pokaz Mistrzów 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; Ojcowie z ogłoszenia; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Melodia miłości; Music from another Room; 1998 film fab.prod.USA 21:55 Czas na dokument; Prawdziwe psy; odc.11; telenowela dok. dla dorosłychstereo 22:15 Losowanie audiotele 22:25 Uczta kinomana; Trzy kolory: Czerwony; Trois couleurs:rouge; 1994 film fab.prod.polsko-francusko-szwajcarskiej 00:05 Sportowa Jedynka 00:25 Niegrzeczne aniołki; odc.8; serial prod.USA 00:45 Mickiewicz; cz.4 - Ostatnie lata; film dok.Jana Sosińskiego 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Pogranicze w ogniu; odc.23/24; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.56/65; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 Nie tylko dla komandosów 10:15 Smak Europy 10:30 Niezwykłe koty; film dok.prod.USA 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wielkanocny smak 12:00 Perły w południe; Za murami Jerozolimy; Out of Jerusalem; 1995 film fab. prod.USA 13:45 Smak Europy 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.404 - Placebo; telenowela TVP 15:05 Co nam w duszy gra; Wiosna; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.96 Przestępca czy ofiara; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; odc.98 Siedem czakramów; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Smak Europy 19:05 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20:00 Benefis Xymeny Zaniewskiej 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Boża podszewka; odc.14/15; serial TVP 22:30 Losowanie audiotele 22:35 Autograf; talk show o kulturze 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Miłość po dziewiątej; 1995 autor: Janusz Głowacki stereoDancewicz, Krzysztof Pieczyński 00:00 Furia; Furia; 1999 film fab.prod.francuskiej dla dorosłych 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 07:00 Fraglesy (60) - serial anim. 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Tęczowy domek (20) - serial anim. 08:00 Fakty flesz 08:05 Pogoda 08:10 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08:20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 08:30 Teraz wieś - program dla rolników 09:00 Niefortunna czarownica 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Teleplotki 10:10 Medycyna i ty 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Villa Vanilla (4) - serial obycz. 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze 2 (22) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Weekend weekend - program familijny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Człowiek i przyroda (21) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Moim zdaniem - publicystyka polityczna 16:05 Bywaj zdrów 16:25 Studio Festiwalowe 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:15 Książka tygodnia 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:20 Regiony kultury 18:30 Więcej kultury - reportaż 19:00 Tam, gdzie rzeka jest czarna - film fabularny 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Sportowe wydarzenie tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Fakty 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Tele - Sport 22:30 Kurier 22:35 Crimen (4) - serial przyg. 23:35 Kurier 23:50 Serwis sportowy 23:50 Podium 00:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 8.00 Mumia Niania 8.30 Batman dwadzieścia łat później 8.55 Hugo 9.30 Młody Herkules (26) - serial fantast. USA 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Zwarowany świat Malcolma (13) - serial kom. USA 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (116)- serial kom. USA 12.00 Potężne Kaczory 3 - kom. USA 1996 (99 min) 13.55 Largo (12) - serial sens. amer.-franc.-niem. 14.50 Benny Hill 15.20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - serial dok 15.35 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Zamek czarodziejów 16.30 Bar - reality show 17.40 V.l.P. (52) - serial sens. USA 18.30 Bar - Wyniki 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Zyciowa szansa 20.00 Miodowe lata (82) - serial kom. pol. 20.45 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (101) - serial kom. pol. 21.15 Zerwane więzi - talkshow 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 22.10 Skazani na Shawshank - dramat obycz. USA, 1994 (137 min) 0.40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.40 Magazyn sportowy 3.15 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.20 Telesklep 7.50 Maska - serial anim. 8.15 Rodzina Morskich - film obycz. USA, 1999 (100 min) 9.55 Przyjęcie - kom. USA, 1968, (105 min) 11.40 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Północ - Południe (4/24) - serial obycz. USA 13.45 Galaktyka - teleturniej 14.15 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 14.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.15 Gremłiny rozrabiają - film s.f. USA, 1984 (120 min) 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 17.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Big Brother: Ring 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.05 Superwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.10 Big Brother: Ring 1.15 Pamiętniki Heidi - film obycz. USA, 1995 (105 min) 3.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.20 Rudzielec 6.50 Czarny Królewicz (48) - serial przygod. bryt. (powt.) 7.20 Cyd (2) - film hist. hiszp.-wł.-amer. (powt.) 9.10 Rudzielec 9.40 Biały Kieł (49) - serial przygod. kanad.-franc. (powt.) 10.10 Traperzy z Los Angeles - film przygod. USA (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 INFORmator prawny 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.00 A kuku 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 14.00 Gang młodego Jonssona - kom. duń.-szwedz., 1981, (82 min) 15.50 Tajne przez poufne (11) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3 (9) - serial kom. USA 17.20 Diabli nadali (7) - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Mecz siatkówki: Mostostal - Olympiakos Pireus 20.00 Największy kochanek świata - kom. USA, 1977 (86 min) 21.50 Drogówka 22.20 Wokanda - program dok. 22.50 Supergol 23.25 Diagnoza morderstwo (3) - serial krym. USA (powt.) 0.25 Wolna amerykanka - film sens. hong., 1999 (89 min) 2.15 Super VlP - magazyn 2.45 Strefa P 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.30 Tełesklep 8.45 Wilki morskie 9.15 Speed Racer 9.40 Yaiba - serial anim. 10.05 Luzaki i kujony (4/18) - serial kom. USA 10.50 Nie do pary (4/13) - serial kom. USA 11.15 Czynnik PSI 3 (17/22) - serial s.f. kanad. (powt.) 12.05 Rodzinne pojednanie - film obycz. USA, 1989 (105 min) 13.50 Zółwie morskie - film dok. 14.45 Hotel (18/24) - serial obycz. USA 15.40 Na wariackich papierach (4/14) - serial sens. USA 16.35 Słoneczny patrol (11/44) - serial przygod. USA 17.25 Sekrety milionerki (2) - film obycz. USA, 1999 (100 min) 19.05 Jack i Jill (4/14) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Lodowe piekło - film katastroficzny amer.-niem., 1998 (95 min) 21.45 Prezydencki poker (4/25) - serial obycz. USA 22.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.15 Ucieczka z Arabii - film obycz. USA (powt.) 1.15 Lodowe piekło - film amer.-niem. (powt.) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.20 M jak miłość 29 - serial TVP 7.10 Słowo na niedzielę 7.15 Kolekcjoner ze Szczawnicy - reportaż 7.25 Krakowiacy - Ślązakom - reportaż 7.40 Eurofolk - Sanok 2001 - zespół "Siwy dym" 8.00 Muzeum Wsi Radomskiej 8.05 Biografie - Zawód pisarz: Jan Józef Szczepański - film dok. 8.45 Uczmy się polskiego 28 - Kłopoty z pogodą 9.15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - X Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego 9.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 10.00 Opowieści z Nowego Testamentu serial anim. 10.30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Zygmunt Smalcerz 11.00 Złotopolscy [368, 369 - telenowela TVP (powt.) 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Madonny polskie - Jaśliska Królowa Nieba i Ziemi - reportaż 12.40 Anioły 13.00 Transmisja Mszy świętej z kościoła Wniebowzięcia Pańskiego w Warszawie 14.20 Czterej pancerni i pies 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica 15.10 Graj z Kuroniem 12 15.40 Szept prowincjonalny 16.10 Biografie: Zawód pisarz - Jan Józef Szczepański - film dok. (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dziennik telewizyjny 17.30 M jak miłość (29) - serial TVP (powt.) 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bieg na przełaj - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.00 Polonica: ,,23" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 21.35 Szansa na sukces: Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff 22.30 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego "Najjaśniejszej epoce" 3 - Nóż w plecach 23.00 Magazyn piłkarski Gol 23.55 Graj z Kuroniem 12 (powt.) 0.25 M jak miłość 29 - serial TVP (powt.) 1.15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bieg na przełaj - serial anim. (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda (powt.) 2.00 Złotopolscy 369 - telenowela TVP (powt.) 2.50 Wieczór z Jagielskim (powt.) 3.30 Polonica: ,,23" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (powt.) 5.05 Benefis Daniela Olbrychskiego (powt.) 6.00 Zakończenie programu Reality TV 06.00 Na służbie (In The Line of Duty) (50 min.). 06.50 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 07.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 07.45 Szpital Św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.). 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Policja (Police) (25 min.). 09.00 Policja (Police) (30 min.) 09.30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 09.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (30 min.). 10.20 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 10.45 Niesamowite zdarzenia (World's Most...) (45 min.) 11.30 Na służbie (In The Line of Duty) (50 min.). 12.20 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 12.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 13.15 Szpital Św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.). 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 14.05 Policja (Police) (25 min.). 14.30 Policja (Police) (30 min.) 15.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 15.25 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 15.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 16.15 Niesamowite zdarzenia (World's Most) (25 min.) 17.00 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (50 min.). 17.50 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 18.15 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers) (30 min.). 18.45 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 19.10 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (30 min.) 19.40 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.). 20.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 21.00 Zawodowcy (The Professionals) (55 min.). 21.55 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 22.20 Network First (Network First) (55 min.). 23.15 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (50 min.). 24.05 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 24.30 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers) (30 min.). 01.00 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 01.25 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (30 min.) 01.55 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.). 02.50 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 03.15 Zawodowcy (The Professionals) (55 min.). 04.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 04.35 Network First (Network First) (55 min.). Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2002 roku